Miratia
=Geography= Miratia is located in central Frequesue, covering a region that is dominated by grassy plains and hills in the South, turning to gradually thickening jungle as one moves North. =People= There are approximately 8.8 million Miratian citizens on Nova Terra as of the 2017 census. The official language of Miratia is Miraali; the bastard child of Shroomanian, Tian Xian, and a number of indigenous Frequesuan languages. =Economy= Major Exports *Depleted Uranium *Timber Major Imports *Plastics *Fish Natural Resources In order of abundance; *Timber *Bauxite *Gold *Iron ore *Tin *Manganese *Uranium *Nickel *Phosphates *Platinum =Government= Miratia is ruled by an Assembly of locally-elected representatives, and a nationally-elected "Supreme Leader" The Supreme Leader holds office for up to twelve years at a time. It is his role to propose laws and enact policy that reflects the interests of the nation as a whole. Members of the Assembly hold their office for up to four years at a time. Elections are held every four years. Members of the Assembly usually represent groups of around fifty thousand citizens. The role of the Assembly is to enact laws and policy that reflects the interests of the citizens of the region they represent. The Supreme Leader and the Assembly are each responsible for auditing the other's proposals. This is to ensure that policies proposed on a national level do not needlessly conflict with interests on the local level, and vice-versa. International Relations Miratia contributes aerospace science expertise and funding to the FASTA aerospace program and has historically maintained good relations with the North Frequesuan Trust (NFT), a member of the Combined Alliance Treaty Organisation (CATO). Laws * Freedom of assembly is permitted, provided that the assembled persons do not pose an unsolicited threat to persons, privately- or publicly-owned property. * Freedom of speech is permitted, provided that the speaker communicates his or her message in a fashion that allows it to be easily ignored. * Civil Unions: Encompasses all potential long-term relationships between two humans, regardless of religion, race, or gender. * Animal Rights: None, provided that the animal is not suffering unnecessarily and/or deemed to be endangered. Military Although small, the Miratian Armed Forces employ sophisticated equipment and tactics to maximize their effectiveness on the battlefield. Miratian Airfleet * 24 × A-14 Falcon tactical fighters * 72 × A-4 Lightning tactical fighter * 16 × A-8 Echelon strategic bombers * 60 × A-4A Thunderer tactical bombers * 8 × A-8A Echelon tankers * 4 × A-8B Echelon electronics warfare planes * 8 × A-7 Foresight radar planes * 16 × trainer jets * 4 × Atlas strategic transports * 8 × Hercules tactical transports * 12 × Fisher maritime patrol planes * 2 × A-9 Spectre high-mach recon planes Miratian Army See: Miratian Army ;Overview * 648 × M-3 Grizzly main battle tanks * 1 × M-x3A Gatling Grizzly close-air defenders * 180 × M-2A Spitting Cobra self-propelled multiple rocket launchers * 240 × M-5 Interceptor self-propelled air defenders (540 planned) ** 1 × air defense regiment (2 planned) ** 2 × independent air defense battalions * 75 × M-19 Harbinger theatre ballistic missile carriers (90 planned) ** 2 × missile battalions ** 3 × independent missile batteries * 300 × AM-6 Tornado attack helicopters (342 planned) * 196 × AM-16 Hurricane heavy attack helicopters * 25 × AM-x15 Archer artillery synchropters (combat mandate terminated) * 150 × AM-17 Longbow artillery synchropters (228 planned) * 576 × M-2 Cobra infantry fighting vehicles (945 planned) * 337 × M-2B Cobra Commander command vehicles * 576 × M-1 Ferret combat utility vehicles (1251 planned) * 19 × AT-20 tactical transports * 33 502 enlisted personnel ** 1 × combat division ** 1 × reaction division ** 1 × special forces battalion Miratian Navy * S-10 Stingray KG ** MAS Stingray, commissioned and in service ** MAS Manticore, commissioned and in service ** MAS Moray, commissioned and in service ** MAS Electric, commissioned and in service * U-11 Kraken SSG ** MAS Kraken, commissioned and in service ** MAS Demon, commissioned and in service * S-12 Conveyor AK ** M-AK-001 ** M-AK-002 ** M-AK-003 ** M-AK-004 ** M-AK-005 ** M-AK-006 ** M-AK-007 ** M-AK-008 * S-18 Millenium LHA ** MAS Millenium, undergoing sea trials Category:Nations Category:Nations of Frequesque Category:Player-Character Nations